


I wish i were him.

by Just_the_cake_z



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Intoxication, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_the_cake_z/pseuds/Just_the_cake_z
Summary: The story goes with a man who wanted to be someone that isn't him. He wants to trail of and dream that he were to be the guy of the man he loved and fell for. But someone always gets hurt no matter what decision they pick when choosing love. But all Ten has to do for now i just watch from a far and skate with all his life. But he never expected to get so hurt."What a sight for sore eyes..." Ten mumbled under his breath as he saw the two holding hands smiling and laughing."Do you want to leave?" He asks Ten. Ten shook his head. He sighed and just watched Ten crippling down.This was based off of the song, Heather By Conan Gray.I've also been dead for so long i didn't know. I never actually updated any chapters so here I am with a new FanFiction!Copyrighted.@Just_the_cake_z
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	1. Flight of a witty heart

**Author's Note:**

> The story is settled at least a few years ago when they were 20. Ten and The others are all the same age. I know that'd weird but it'd would make sense for it since senior year. However Johnny and Taeil are different majors so Taeil would be in his 6th year of studying herbal medicine and Johnny would be studying in his 5th year of biology.
> 
> Again this story is based of off Conan Gray's song: Heather

* * *

_2 months before December 3rd_

Ten was drenched with sweat despite being in the ice. There were some stumbles as he jumped in mid air landing a double triple axel.

To him his routine still needed more time. But he had more time in his hands before regionals would even begin.

Ten was doing his usual routine but his eyes couldn't look away from Johnny. Johnny just sat on the benches looking at Ten with a smile. Doyoung was there too but he was busy chatting with other instructors and coaches there.

Ten took off and sped up his pace for his ending. He did a spin and swayed his arms eloquently nearing his final Axel. For once he didn't know why he felt nervous. He had the whole rink for himself. But the thought was thrown out in the trash.

He quickly jumped flying in the air, 1...2...3...4! 4 turns! He did it! But he didn't know why he was even surprised. A Quadruple Axel wasn't something new to him. But maybe it might just be because Johnny kept his eye on him this whole time with a warm gaze and a soft smile.

"BRAVO!!!! BRAVO TEN!" Johnny clapped happily. Ten panted as he went near the door. His feet and legs ached for being stretched and out in the cold for too long. "Ten! That was a good routine, though you might have needed to fix one of your Double triple Axels. But you did amazing! You were on beat with the song!" Ten just chuckled at Johnny's enthusiasm.

Ten felt his heart get swooned over by the look of Johnny's face. Doyoung soon joined in giving Ten his coat. "Ten, coach said you should take a weeks break. Just a plus he said. Oh and, one of our Professors told me there would be a new student joining our class. A transfer to be exact. He asked you to give the guy a tour. Is that fine with you?" Doyoung asked, it seemed Doyoung was busy being his **quote on quote** _manager_ , but he is thankful Doyoung takes care of his schedule.

"I can give the guy a tour. I'll Tell Prof. You don't have to contact him. Have a break and go drink with your boyfriend. I'll handle things with Prof. after my shopping." Ten told Doyoung as he patted his back. Johnny just stood there and smiled whilst watching the two have a conversation.

Ten didn't like Johnny's stare. He felt like he was gonna explode and melt into the ground. From there then the day ended and the night out began.

Ten is in college so for him, its a must to drink every week with your Juniors. But this time it was him and Johnny alone in a bar. Lucky enough no one asked for Ten's picture or selca that time. But Ten received a drunk Johnny instead.

"Good thing I only drank beer..." _But what am I gonna do with a drunk Johnny?!?!_ Ten couldn't really keep up with the situation. Johnny's face was in the nape of Ten's neck as he brought him out with him.

Ten ended up in a open park. He and the drunk Johnny sat on the grass. Ten just chuckled as Johnny had his face pink all over. "YOOoooo! TEnnNie!" Johnny blurted put making Ten give out a chuckle.

"Hm?" Ten just looked at Johnny who had his lips pouted. "WahUuy aRe yoUuuu so pRetttiIiiiie!?!?" Ten froze in his place. But Johnny was drunk. He could just be saying things. "Eh? I don't know..." Was all that Ten could say. Johnny leaned in and let his lips touch Ten's. Ten froze in his place again with wide eyes.

_Nonoononon....This is bad...He kissed me?! This can't be real. This must be a joke._

Was all Ten could think despite being kissed by his crush. Johnny immediately fell into Ten's nape and mumbled " You shOuld haev saed , I aM AlWayys prettieeee..." Ten gasped. But Ten had to cherish this few moments where Johnny was in his arms. Where in this scenario he could call Johnny, his.

It was just too good to be true. And on that night Ten just cried. He gets so many compliments. But he didn't know why he cried hearing Johnny say he was pretty. He was just really really in love with this dense man.


	2. A walk to the campus

"Achoo!" Ten sneezed. "What was I doing to forget it was gonna be this cold today..." Ten walked in a slow pace across the park almost nearing to his campus.  
Humming as if no one was there. But he kept on shivering feeling the cold breeze hit his skin. For this day, he only wore a plain white shirt and bomber pants.  
"I shouldn't go back... I'll take too much time changing and walking... That's gonna be an eyesore."Ten mumbled to himself. "Who're you talking to?" a voice from is back questioned.  
Making Ten stop and turn his body, but saw no one there. He went back and saw Johnny right at his face.

Seemed like time stopped again. Ten could see the pretty lips and feel the soft but intense gaze of Johnny who stood there, smiling. Time began to move again. Ten knew how to speak. He did this a lot of times now. He was prepared for this to happen again. "Erm.. Myself?" Johnny chuckled at Ten cutely. God, Ten was just awestruck at the chuckle that left Johnny's mouth that trailed away. "You should be in the Acting club. You have good facial expressions, Ten"

_**Eh? What? Wait did I look ugly?** _

"No! Don't get the wrong idea! You just have the visible facial expressions you want to show." Ten wanted to smack this guy in the head already for making him nervous for what he was about to say.  
"Well... Its just cold. And I like to show my expressions very well to- er- make them understand how i feel." Ten quickly told Johnny who fixed his posture. "Uh huh..." Johnny smirked. Ten was lucky Johnny didn't remember anything from the night 2 months ago, or else he wouldn't even have the courage to speak to this tall guy.

"Ow! What was that for?" Johnny said as he rubbed his forehead. Ten flicked Johnny's forehead and making it turn red and ache. "Don't look down on me John." Ten smiled cheekily. "Oh you're on." Ten quickly ran, John stood there giving Ten time to go as far as he could, then Johnny ran; Man that guy has stamina to catch up to Ten who was already meters away from him. It was like a T-rex chasing a Tiger.

Ten couldn't believe his legs haven't gave up yet. "GOD JOHN STOP BEING SCARY, HOLY SHIT." Ten yelled as he held his bag with all his might afraid the contents inside will fall out. "TEN YOU BETTER RUN FASTER." At that statement, Ten felt his adrenaline pump in and gave him a power up. "OH MY GOD JOHN PLEASE STOP." Even though Ten was tired. He was smiling. He was getting chased by the person he likes. It wasn't him who was chasing Johnny at least literally.

The two got to the campus. Catching their breath. "Did that make you feel satisfied?" Ten asked, Johnny grinned and went near Ten. "No."  
Tickling Ten, Ten fell to the ground laughing and crying. He couldn't stand up. " Yo, stand up." Johnny took Ten's arm bringing him up close to his chest.  
Ten felt the cold now. He began shivering once again like earlier. He heard ruffles and saw Johnny taking off his jacket; Johnny gave the jacket to Ten making it drape around Ten's shoulder making it look too big for him. "Eh?" Ten looked confused. "You looked cold. Take it." Ten liked Johnny. He was even this kind to offer his jacket.


End file.
